Aromas
by Ame Winner
Summary: Tuvo ganas de inhalar profundamente, llenándose de esos aromas. ((Fic para el reto "Bienvenidos al Claro" del foro "El Laberinto"))


_¡Otra vez estuve a punto de que se me pasara la fecha! Este fic participa en el reto "Bienvenidos al Claro" del foro "El Laberinto"._

_Sartén, no es mis personajes favoritos (a mi parecer, tampoco se la menciona tanto como para tomarle cariño) pero en ese librito de Expedientes Secretos uno se entera un poco de su pasado y espero haberle hecho mérito al "apego y los buenos recuerdos" que él podría tenerle a la cocina._

* * *

**Aromas**

El mundo se impulsaba velozmente hacia arriba, sentía el estómago en la garganta y sus oídos pitaban obligándole a cubrirlos con las manos porque tenía la impresión de que sus tímpanos reventarían en cualquier momentos; su cabeza pesaba, trastabilló hasta golpear una pared y el sonido de una cajas cayendo, desparramando su contenido de metal, provocó un repicar alto que se prolongó hasta que el movimiento cesó tan bruscamente como había dado inicio.

Había oscuridad, el chico podía escucharse a sí mismo respirando y algo rodó hasta golpear su pierna derecha.

Él sabía que era, reconocería algo así en cualquier parte.

—¿Y ahora?... —se preguntó con los músculos tensos y las manos adoloridas, no sabía dónde estaba, no recordaba nada y sólo tenía esa incómoda sensación de angustia apretándose contra su pecho al punto de que pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar.

_Crrrriiiick._

Una línea de luz se formó dentro de la caja, distinguió varias siluetas y antes de cegarse se inclinó en busca del trasto a sus pies, lo aferró por el mango y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el exterior.

—¡Cuidado!

Aquella voz advirtiendo tenía un acento extraño pero casi de inmediato se escuchó un golpe seco y alguien que caía, hubo risas y luego el chico herido bramó:

—¡KLUNK! ¡KLUNK! —se cubrió la sien sangrante y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¡Suck-face! ¡¿Un sartén?! ¿Ahora también nos mandan Newies asesinos?

—¡Sáquenlo de ahí!

El chico se replegó cuando el grupo se asomó desde arriba.

—¡Ey, Grennie! Tranquilo ahí —el líder se acuclilló—. Me llamó Nick y estos son Alby, Newt… y ese de allá —apuntó al chico herido—, es Minho. Vamos —hizo una seña con la que Newt y Alby se movieron, el primero entrando a la caja y el segundo lanzando una cuerda—, tienes que salir de ahí.

—¿Dónde estoy?...

—¡Hay más latas de comida! —exclamó Newt—, y trastos…

La pregunta del recién llegado quedó al aire pues una ola de murmullos, de aquellos chicos que no veía, se elevó preguntando por las latas y el resto de las cosas que venían junto con él; antes habían llegado enlatados pero la novedad eran los trastos que insinuaban que las cosas comenzarían a ser diferentes. Nick miró al grupo y luego dirigió una mirada al Grennie que acababa de salir de la caja y miraba El Claro con la misma confusión de todos los que ponían un pie por primera vez en el lugar; eran ya alrededor de veinte chicos y tal parecía que la cuenta nunca pararía.

—¿Ahora jugaremos a la comidita? —Minhó replicó aún con la mano en la frente.

—Yo sé cocinar —el greenie soltó la frase con seguridad, tenía que decirlo porque era lo único claro en su cabeza en ese momento y parecía que eso era todo lo que tenía que recordar—. Yo cocinaré —y por alguna razón las palabras llegaron acompañadas de una sonrisa y una agradable sensación de paz.

Rememoró los olores de una buena cocina, el pan horneándose mientras la cubierta se ponía crujiente; el orégano en un caldo especiado; las piezas de carne al horno que se cocían con verduras y también el dulce sabor de la miel sobre un par de panqueques. Tuvo ganas de inhalar profundamente, llenándose de esos aromas.

Había en ello muchos buenos recuerdos, los sentía aunque no pudiera saber cuáles eran.

Mientras tanto, con el grupo en silencio, las miradas recayeron en Nick porque al final del día era el líder quien tenía la última palabra.

—Bien chico Sartén —Nick sonrió, regalándole una mirada a Minho a sabiendas de que éste no consideraría gracioso el mote—, pero si envenenas a alguien te regresamos a la caja.

—Mi nombre es…

Irguiéndose ligeramente y deteniendo la réplica, se dio cuenta de que no sabía ni siquiera algo tan vital como eso. Tratar de recordar hacía que su cabeza doliera y no servía intentarlo cuando estaba rodeado por un grupo de extraños que lo miraban expectantes y le causaban una punzada de incomodidad en la nuca.

—Tranquilo Grennie, no te esfuerces —el rubio que había estado dentro del elevador pasó a su lado llevando consigo una de las cajas—, todos hemos estado en tu lugar.

—Ya te acostumbrarás, Sartén…

Minho le tendió el trasto por el mango y sonrió, aparentemente ya había perdonado el ataque de minutos atrás.

—Espero que tu comida sea buena—Alby le arrancó de sus pensamiento, entregándole una caja para que ayudara en lugar de sólo caminar atontado—, de nada sirve plantar, cosechar y criar animales si nadie sabe hacer un guiso decente.

Sartén se tomó entonces un momento para darle una segunda mirada al lugar; el grupo de bienvenida ya se estaba desintegrando y se distribuían por el inmenso claro frente a ellos; contempló la zona con árboles, la endeble construcción al otro lado y ese espacio en donde parecía haber una cerca y tierra recién arada.

Elevó los ojos y luego echó una mirada hacia atrás, todavía incrédulo del cómo o el por qué había llegado hasta ese lugar; Nick seguía de pie junto al elevador, observando como ellos se alejaban.

Nadie le había dado respuestas, todos tomaron su llegada como algo completamente normal.

Sin embargo pensó en los trastos que llevaba en brazos, tuvo curiosidad por llegar hasta esa cocina y el olor de la comida que se imaginó preparando le reconfortó; se sintió un poco más en casa, rodeado de su familia, aunque no supiera dónde estaba su hogar o cómo lucían las personas a las que quería.

Por ahora, más que preocuparse, simplemente cocinaría.

oOo


End file.
